


I Wanna Be Yours

by wocanina



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mutually Unrequited, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, cry baby?, sex toy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wocanina/pseuds/wocanina
Summary: 布鲁斯想着克拉克自慰，却没想到克拉克找上了门。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 两位都是痴汉警告。内含道具，意外窥淫癖（？），自慰，舔穴，和肛交。双向暗恋。
> 
> 又臭又长。
> 
> 第一章为试读，若已看过请直接跳到第二章。

布鲁斯承认他爱着克拉克——他痴狂地爱着他。也许这听起来不像是布鲁斯会干的事，但的确目前他所做出的一切都是在让自己继续沉沦于这份单相思的甘苦。一开始只是几个多了几秒的凝视，或是克拉克触碰下身体微微的震颤，而他以为这样就足以略略阻断他的情思了；可后来他的身体竟少有地胜过了意志，开始不由自主地索求更多。他会看着克拉克的照片兴奋；他会主动地，即使看上去微乎其微，去用身体挽回克拉克离开他肩膀的手掌。慢慢地，理智也被无尽的欲念招安了。他变成了他贪婪又冷静的意愿的奴隶。他知道这一切如果被知晓那将会多么令人不齿，可是就像绿洲于沙漠一般，百无聊赖的他只能靠这零星半点的安慰苟活。

 

“克拉克……”

 

布鲁斯终于忍不住喘息出声，可是在这个名字溜出唇齿的那一瞬间，懊恼的神色立马就攀上了他原本就因情动而皱起的眉头。他知道他不应该呻吟出声的。这个名字就是魔盒装着的礼物，是于布鲁斯而言和希望并驾齐驱的痛苦。但是他知道他喜欢这样——他喜欢自己的舌头在口腔中品味这名字的方式。当然，与一个来自克拉克的触碰相比，这根本就是沧海一粟。只是布鲁斯无暇顾及那么多了，他只求在当下以丝丝甜蜜填充欲望的伤疤。

 

而如果要将这个比喻放在现实的话，这伤疤，就是他大张的双腿。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

没错。布鲁斯韦恩此时正在想着克拉克肯特，他的好友及同事，在自家床上自慰。

 

在吐出那个名字之后，布鲁斯就立即咬上了那块压着他口鼻的围巾，以此作为对他冒失的惩罚。那是块格子毛呢围巾，看起来有些许褪色和走线，想必抵着舌尖的感觉不好受。不过即使嘴被它堵住了，同样被盖住的鼻翼仍旧因为剧烈的呼吸而翕动着。

 

全是克拉克的气味。

 

布鲁斯想着，迷蒙的眼睛半眯着望着天花板的方向，明摆着早已被那围巾的所属人给冲昏了头脑。这围巾是克拉克来庄园做客时落下的，而布鲁斯一直默默地收着，也没再动过。他常常暗骂自己坏，但其实心底连一点还回去的打算都没有。布鲁斯一开始只是想在他生活的地方留有一点点他爱着的人的痕迹罢了。但此时此刻，他却在变态地闻着这块有着克拉克气味的围巾，一边想着克拉克勃起的阴茎。

 

布鲁斯今天太过于兴奋了。他知道他一开始就不应该在战斗时将注意力放在离他很近的超人身上，但他还是无法控制住自己。而身边不远处那位年轻气盛的英雄显然也无法控制自己过于投入于战斗的精神，以致于他的下体也精神了起来。布鲁斯目睹了这个过程。他看着超人紧身衣裹着的那个大包愈来愈涨，肉棒粗略的形状甚至都可以看到。布鲁斯发誓他当时就爱上了那个巨物，虽说那不是他第一次见到。很快，克拉克也注意到了自己下身的状况，于是一个残影闪过之后，克拉克的大包又恢复了原状。

 

克拉克是泄在了自己的内裤里，还是脱下战服射在了手心里？布鲁斯分着心想，一边仍在用手快速地套弄着自己的下身，另一只手则伸向了打开了的床头柜，在抽屉里不停地摸索着，最后拿出了一个人造阴茎。这个人造阴茎的尺寸十分可观，细节也非常的到位：分明的血管沿着棕色柱身蜿蜒，深红的头部圆润饱满，只是因为是硅胶的制材看起来并不能完全地仿真，但形状已经非常漂亮。

 

布鲁斯停下了手上撸动的动作并将围巾从脸上拿了下来，并克制不住地抵在了自己的阴茎上，胯自行蹭了起来。这种感觉并不舒服——粗糙的布料早已被口水沾湿，又因放在嘴里太久而有了温度，好像一个野兽的舌头正无情地舔弄着他全身上下最脆弱的地方，又麻痒又刺痛，反而给他一种新奇的快感，此时正烧着他的大腿根和阴茎。布鲁斯的喘息这时候变成了不耐的低吟；他实在忍不住哼出声来，但同时又惧怕着自己再次爽到叫出克拉克的名字，于是他直接将假阴茎塞进了自己的嘴里。

 

假阴茎硅胶表面略微有些干涩，但很快口水就润湿了它。布鲁斯含着它，有些担心自己会不会下巴脱臼，因为他的牙齿现在正无法避免地磕碰着龟头下的缝隙，一时难以继续吞进更多。布鲁斯想象着克拉克命令着他给他口交，让他舒服到射在他的嘴里，来来回回直到喂饱他为止。他知道克拉克不会这样做，因为他太温柔；这更是布鲁斯自己所渴望的东西——他渴望克拉克抵着布鲁斯臀缝的阴茎喷薄出的精液能够洒在他伤疤纵横的后背，或仅仅是让他享受到那粘稠的液体顺着他脸颊流到他唇角边的感觉。他想让嘴里的这根肉棒变成真的，他甚至可以只要克拉克躺在他身边，或者仅仅是注视着他就好。

 

但是克拉克不在。他什么都不知道，他不知道你对他的感情，他也不知道你在想着他自渎。

 

“呜……”

 

假阴茎顶到了他的口腔后方，让他反射性地干呕起来，眼睛也不自觉地分泌出泪水。可是他并没有将阴茎拿出，下身隔着围巾顶弄着手心的速度反而越来越快，几乎像是自虐。布鲁斯借着所有克拉克的东西侵犯着自己，好像如此他就属于克拉克一般。

 

布鲁斯最后还是射了，射在了围巾里。他将假阴茎甩到一边，然后将被折磨得皱到不行的围巾重新捧到脸前，三两下擦干了泪水，自己的精液却不小心糊在了自己的脸上。布鲁斯讥讽地一笑，毫不在意地伸手抹掉，然后一下又一下地慢慢将自己的浊液舔了干净。围巾则披在了自己的裸体上，迟来的快感早已退潮，热汗变成了冷汗，不是蒸发就是被床垫吸收，原本热起来的身体也重新冷了回去。区区一块围巾又怎能温暖他呢？可是布鲁斯还是狼狈地缩在了那么一块围巾底下，企图以此作为慰藉过夜。但这个计划马上被一道来自门外的声音打破了。

 

天真的克拉克以为那个加快的心跳和喘着他名字的气息是求救或是紧急事件的信号，于是他循着他所听到的踪迹找到了庄园。其实他在迈入走廊时就想到事情远远没有那么简单，或者换句话说，只是那么简单而已；然后他需要做的只是原路返回，当什么事都没有发生。但是心底里的声音不停地告诉他，他不应该退缩，但是他也不敢前进。他只是像个变态一样站在门外，开着透视看着赤身裸体的布鲁斯是怎样一边在嘴上给一个假阴茎口交，一边操着他不知道落在哪里的围巾，然后高潮的。克拉克不知道自己幻想过这样的场景多少遍，如今在他眼前终于成真，他却除了勃起任何其他反应都做不出来——他的大脑早在他看见布鲁斯强有力的大腿因快感而绷紧，双脚蹬在床垫上，脚趾收紧床单的样子时就过载当机了；更不要说他在认出那片围巾时从惊喜万分的状态中脱出并撞进房间的可能性了。

 

终于，在布鲁斯看起来就要这样入睡时，克拉克秉持着惜字如金的精神保持了他的“冷静”——

 

“布鲁斯。”

 

房间内十分安静，甚至连呼吸声都没有了。接着，房间内悄声地吞吐出他的名字，再一次的。如果不是靠克拉克的超级听力，他根本不会听见。布鲁斯也知道，他原本也没有悄声说话的必要，这让他听上去像是在确认门外的人那是克拉克一样；但他在听到他的名字的时候就知道那是谁了，这么小声说话仅仅是因为他太慌张了。

 

接着，他听到门外的人用微颤的声音说：“可以让我进来吗？”

 

“不行！”

 

布鲁斯二话不说就否定了，一边还迅速将被他踢到地上的床单拉回他身上，意图挡住他的身体，一边给自己洗脑说门外的人刚刚什么都没看到。他伸手弯腰想要够到丢到一旁的假阴茎并直接将它扔回柜子，只是还没拿到，克拉克就哑声道：“晚了，我都看到了。”

 

“你……”布鲁斯本想说他什么都没看见，但他没有颜面说出口，他没有精力抖机灵。“你没有必要进来，回去吧。”

 

“不。”

 

布鲁斯闭上了眼睛，面如死灰。

 

他会怎么看我？他想进来说什么？说我是变态？叫我再也不要跟他搭档？以后又怎么办？我是不是再也不能和他做朋友？

 

一个个问题如废水涌进下水道一般爆裂在他的脑子里，但他最后只是说：“我理解你以后会有的一系列反应，后果我也会自己独自承担。你怎么样想都好，我只希望这不会影响到我们工作上的关系。”

 

“你理解个屁！（You understand my ass）”布鲁斯被这突然的粗话震了一下，睁大眼睛盯着门口。“我喜欢你，布鲁斯！我爱你！现在可以让我进去跟你说这话吗？”

 

布鲁斯不知道说什么好。良久，他才慢慢开口：“不行。”

 

“为什么？”克拉克有些崩溃地问。

 

房内的布鲁斯没有回答，似乎是在期待着克拉克自己离开。但是事到如今克拉克肯定不会放弃任何机会完完全全地坦白自己的心意，即使他已经突然地表白了。

 

看来他得和布鲁斯玩一个游戏。

 

“我听见你叫我的名字了，之前。”克拉克顿了一下，然后补充：“在你用我的围巾自慰的时候。”

 

房间内一片沉默。

 

“我得把我的围巾拿回来。”

 

克拉克等了片刻，然后他注意到面前门把一动，一只手将围巾递了出来。克拉克哭笑不得，手上没有动作，只是说：“它，它是你的了。”

 

“嫌弃是吧，不要就算了。”布鲁斯在门后故作冷漠地说，但克拉克知道他并未被冒犯到，甚至有些开心。接着他就见布鲁斯手一松，围巾掉到了地上。眼见门要再次被关上，克拉克灵机一动立刻把一只脚插在了门缝中。

 

“滚。”布鲁斯恶声恶气地压着嗓子命令道，和之前克拉克听见的呻吟大相径庭。“再不走我就告你非法侵入。”

 

“我硬了，布鲁斯。我硬了。”克拉克低声下气地祈求着。“让我，让我也……”

 

“性骚扰。”布鲁斯只是这么说，然而语气明显地软了下来。克拉克想象着门后的布鲁斯脸红的样子，不免偷笑。然后，他将脸靠到门缝边，闭上眼轻声地说：“我不想用围巾或者假阴茎。”

 

“我想要你。”

 

“我知道你也想要我。”

 

“求你了，布鲁斯。”

 

这一句又一句就像敲门砖一样，让布鲁斯打开了门也放开了心里的门关。他看着门外的克拉克，想着如何开口不会尴尬，结果他根本没有开口的机会——克拉克的嘴先堵了上来。布鲁斯突然脑内一阵忙乱，担忧着克拉克会不会尝出他嘴里任何一丝精液的味道；而克拉克的确吻得不分你我，急躁的舌头来回搜刮着布鲁斯的口腔，舌苔还时不时去剐蹭对方柔软的唇瓣，好像是想尝到传言中情人口里的蜜一般。布鲁斯很快也跟上了克拉克的状态，先是报复般地用牙齿衔住了克拉克的下唇往外一拉，感受到对方的惊愕和唇齿间的一弹后再抚慰般地含了上去，同时用灵活的舌尖挑逗着软肉，让它在牙齿间簸动。克拉克被他调弄得脸烧了起来，轻轻推开布鲁斯后就是一个横抱，将布鲁斯放到了床上。

 

“你好熟练。”克拉克双手撑在布鲁斯头两侧，发牢骚一般地嘟囔道。然后他像是嫌他和布鲁斯距离太远似的，姿势换成了两边手肘撑在布鲁斯头两侧，下身则跪在布鲁斯两侧。这幅场景其实看起来有些许滑稽：一个全身赤裸的人被一个衣冠楚楚的人压在床上撒着气；可是布鲁斯只觉得克拉克无可救药地可爱。布鲁斯没有回话，只是静静地看着克拉克，两手仍旧没有勇气抬起去触碰近在咫尺的他，就好像在担心这一切都是个幻象——一碰，身上的人就化为齑粉。在这个距离下，他又可以闻到克拉克身上的气味了，是薄荷的味道。他将头侧过去，贴上克拉克的袖口轻轻地用鼻尖蹭着，一手慢慢伸过去握住了克拉克的大拇指，也不敢握多。克拉克看着他身下的大猫无声地撒娇，心里像被一个被放气却又没抓住的气球到处乱撞，最后连身体一起瘪了下来，直接趴在了布鲁斯身上。

 

“我可以脱衣服吗？”克拉克埋在布鲁斯肩颈处闷声问道。他的铁一般硬的下体硌着牛仔裤难受得紧，无奈两人第一次互相坦白心意，他本着绅士的态度想让这第一次不过于草率，可他实在忍不住了。布鲁斯在他耳边笑了一声，然后拍了拍他的肩膀示意他起身，相当于默认了。克拉克立马用超级速度剥光了自己，然后将一只腿挤进布鲁斯的双腿之间，晃悠着自己的肉棒，既像在耍流氓，又像在如雄兽般求欢，好不羞耻。克拉克自己也被自己的举措尴尬到了，瞬间将胯停了下来，脸颊通红；但很快又平复了下来，只留耳根一抹粉，却也不容布鲁斯窥看，直接覆上他的嘴唇。

 

吻了好半会，两人才舍得暂时分开。布鲁斯被吻得脖子都窜了红，两眼迷离地盯着面前同样穿着粗气的克拉克，慢慢皱起了眉。克拉克看见这如濒临高潮的表情喜欢得不行，但又看着布鲁斯闭上了眼别开了头，心里顿时有些慌张：“怎么了？”

 

“想我做过的傻事。”布鲁斯微微一瞥，眼里闪过蒸融的情欲和几丝羞愧。苍白的脸色和未褪的红晕混杂在一起，无瑕得不像真实的人。克拉克只顾得上痴迷地看着，嘴上支支吾吾：“什么傻事？”

 

布鲁斯先沉默了一会。“那根假阴茎。”

 

“想着我自慰？怎么会傻，”克拉克低下身轻啄他的脸颊。“我还对着你的照片排练如何表白呢。”

 

“那根阴茎是你的。”布鲁斯这时候将自己的脸埋在了手肘里。

 

“什么？”

 

“我拿你的全身扫描数据做的。”布鲁斯说到这哽了一下，然后含混地说了句连克拉克都没有听清的话。克拉克从震惊中恢复过来后，大笑了一声，结果被布鲁斯用手背拍开笑颜。他大方地亲了下布鲁斯的手心，亲出了夸张的声音后咬住布鲁斯的一根手指，模仿他刚刚含糊的语调说：

 

“你刚刚还说了什么？我没听清。”

 

布鲁斯不说话。

 

“告诉我吧。”

 

布鲁斯哼了一声。

 

“重复一下，求你了。”克拉克低声说，呼出的气流喷到布鲁斯的手心里，让他一阵酥麻。布鲁斯看着他，心里莫名火起，起身推倒克拉克骑了上去，一边双手死死地按在克拉克身上，一边一字一句地强调着，听起来满怀恶意：“你，好，大，啊。”

 

克拉克看着布鲁斯胸口中间深深的沟壑，怔了半天不知道这么直白的眼神是否过于冒犯，却也移不开视线，只知道把嘴张着却没吐出半句话；布鲁斯也不给他反应的时间，接着反过来学着克拉克低声说着，眼神深邃热烈：“我看有人今天在战场上勃起了，结果还没过几秒钟就瘪了回去，也不知道是不是早泄。我可不想还没爽到就被射了满肚子。”

 

克拉克这时候一点没生气，反而更加地兴奋了，下身看起来又比先前涨了几分，甚至有些可怖。只是他根本没有更近一步什么的意思，而是坐起来抱住布鲁斯，一边在他看不见的地方伸手拿到了不远处的假阴茎，用它的头部挤开布鲁斯臀缝，抵住隐秘的穴口轻轻地磨蹭，一边温柔地说：“那看看这个东西能不能满足你，好不好？”

 

布鲁斯身前贴着克拉克的热铁，身后被冰凉又干燥的硅胶浅浅地试探着；一种说不清道不明的别样刺激如电流直接从尾椎过到躯干，让他不禁塌腰将屁股翘了起来。这突然的动作让克拉克一下没把控住，手里的阴茎竟正好顶了进去，即使只是一点点，也让布鲁斯吃痛地低哼了一声，跪在克拉克两边的的双腿不住地收紧——没有经过润滑的入口肯定承受不了这样的侵入。见他如此的克拉克瞬时就后悔了，一下把假阴茎丢到一旁，然后饱含歉意地说：“伤到你了吗？”

 

布鲁斯摇摇头，起身去柜子那拿了罐润滑液塞到克拉克手里，并乖乖地躺下朝着克拉克张开双腿，像只等待幼崽扑上来吃奶的母兽。刚刚才使完坏的克拉克此时脸颊跟下体一般烫，但心中的欲火渐渐烧出了调皮的火花，鼓吹着他去尝试新的主意。他三两下跪行到布鲁斯双腿间，先将润滑液倒满了整张手，然后毫不吝啬地将其涂在了布鲁斯的紧闭的穴口处。接着他突然两手穿到膝弯下往前一推，布鲁斯顿时背后一空，克拉克也抓住时机捧住了布鲁斯的胯。他这下可以清楚地傲人的阴茎竖立在空中颤动的样子：它的前端早已冒出了水，浅棕色的柱身也因此在他眼前微微闪着光泽。浅红的穴口在他的注视下时不时羞涩地紧缩，告诉着他它主人忐忑的心情。

 

这男人把肛门边的毛也除了。克拉克忍不住注意到。如此精致的习惯和面前可以说是漂亮的下体让克拉克不禁滋生出凌辱欲，好在他立马打消了这样的念头；同时想要让布鲁斯更加满足的欲望则愈加地强烈，但先前手上一直按摩着穴口的动作却停了下来。

 

“你要干什么？”布鲁斯看着克拉克有些不安，只见克拉克咽了咽口水，然后二话不说将他的双瓣掰开，将脸埋进了进去。布鲁斯一惊，第一反应是想将克拉克踹开，但那温水般柔和的触感令他最终失力，只能绷紧大腿根去试图减淡这令人羞耻的快感。克拉克嘴上动作越来越重，布鲁斯只觉得自己肛口边的褶皱都被克拉克的舌头粗暴又不失温存地抚平了；细腻的舌苔显然不似之前的围巾一般粗糙，但那奇异的颗粒感反复冲刷着他敏感的关口，令他越来越放松。口水和润滑液被搅合到一起发出色情又黏腻的声音，听起来反而像是克拉克在品味着布鲁斯自己分泌出的淫液，让布鲁斯再次想藏在手臂之下。他想叫克拉克停下，但是从喉间冒出的只有阵阵轻吟，倒是鼓励了克拉克继续冒进。感受到布鲁斯穴口的放松，克拉克直接将舌头绷紧了开始在肠道内浅浅地来回戳刺。

 

克拉克这么一弄，布鲁斯的腰直接软了下来，双手却被他下意识地伸去按住克拉克的头，贪婪地让克拉克继续服务着他愈发空虚的下身。克拉克将牙关微微收拢，贝齿就轻轻地磕在了布鲁斯平滑的会阴处，舌头也更加深入甬道；这突然的刺痒和密道被打开的感觉让布鲁斯无所适从，他推了推克拉克的头，脸颊都烧红了，却只知道低哼几声以示抗议。克拉克自己也忍不住了，于是他终于抬起头，先看了看自己的杰作——布鲁斯已经完全地放松下来，小巧的洞口和微微露出的肠肉被润泽到像渡了层釉，只让他想继续舔舐下去，直到布鲁斯只因被舔肛而叫着他的名字攀上巅峰；但无奈的他被自己火燎般的下体引开了注意力，他真的很想进入布鲁斯。

 

克拉克抱住布鲁斯的大腿，肿胀的前端顶弄着布鲁斯红通通的卵袋，滚烫的柱身抵着湿透的会阴和穴口跃跃欲试，却迟迟不进入。见惯了男人欲擒故纵的把戏的布鲁斯这时不禁笑了一下，觉得克拉克都快把自己撩拨得要把持不住了，就直接将胯一抬，手一够，克拉克的龟头立马找到了归宿并深深地埋了进去。

 

“操！”

 

布鲁斯一下仰头叫了出来。在进入的那一瞬间，他觉得自己的肠道直接被一把粗大的肉刃给劈开了，愉悦的钝痛一时麻痹了他下身的肌肉，也让他全身立马沁出了细密的热汗。他只知道自己被填满了，被他爱了多年的克拉克填满了；郁结的思绪和情念被这么一顶，通通化为了干涸的心里突然喷薄而出的净水，安抚了布鲁斯先前跳得疼痛的心脏；此时此刻，这颗心就是完完全全地为克拉克而跳。

 

克拉克觉得自己的整一颗心都悬在了他的阴茎上；他的每一回心跳都通过动脉重重地敲在了布鲁斯湿热的甬道上，跟他的爱人无声却大胆地坦白着他的紧张、他的激动、他的快意和他的爱欲。克拉克不敢相信之前还只是会因碰到了布鲁斯而他不会闪避的情形而偷偷雀跃的自己，如今已经将自己最脆弱的地方交给了他——阴茎和心都是。想到这里，他不再藏着兴奋，而是扶着布鲁斯精壮的腰就是一阵抽送，快速而有规律。不知是因为他一不小心开了透视而不自知，还是因为种种其他原因（如他们本就是天生一对之类），每一次撞击都完美地碾过前列腺，将布鲁斯忍不住闭塞的鼻腔撞开来，让他发出好听又情色的鼻音，听起来就像他被操哭了一样。这时候之前那一阵去凌辱情人的欲望又借着他发紧的腹部蒸腾而上，克拉克盯着布鲁斯被一轮轮顶弄而不断上下摇晃的柔韧胸肌，不禁低下腰将布鲁斯的身体对折，只为去够到那副胸乳。

 

克拉克进得太深了。布鲁斯颤抖着捂住自己的脖颈，一边搂住克拉克在他胸口作恶的头颅，好像想要以此停住自己控制不住的高叫；他微张着嘴汲取空气，舌尖死命抵着下齿，仿佛自己的灵魂随时都会被克拉克无休的操弄干到从喉道飞出。这个姿势让他的大腿背紧贴着克拉克汗湿的大臂和躯干，这样如此湿热的来回摩擦让他屈起了脚趾；克拉克的前胯和囊袋这下也直接拍打在他的臀肉上，他的屁股被这如此猛烈的攻击带出了波波肉浪，看起来既淫秽又令人垂涎，只是唯一在场的另一个生物此时完全看不到这番美景——克拉克正专心用嘴亵玩着布鲁斯已经被舔咬得殷红的乳头。他用心耕耘着独一边：他喜欢衔住它，保证他留下了齿痕后，用刚刚舔穴的方式在乳粒上来回拨弄，直到他感觉到嘴里含着的物事肿胀起来；吃够了一边的克拉克拔开头一看，又红又肿的乳晕比之前还大了一圈，像饱满的乳肉上的一颗娇艳欲滴的葡萄，只想让人再领略一次它的美味。只是布鲁斯被含得难耐，但还是强忍着折磨笑了一笑，穴肉却忍不住兴奋地抽搐起来：

 

“吃够了吗，男孩？”他听见他自己低语道。

 

爽快到迷乱的克拉克只顾得上摇头，虽然跨下疯狂的抽插仍未停下，嘴里的呻吟也像未完全扭上的水龙头一般断断续续，好看的眉头倒是皱得很紧；他勉强保持着清明，并睁眼看进布鲁斯如同灌满靡靡细雨的蓝眼睛，又看见迷失在其中的自己——他们真心水乳交融，不分你我。暖热的肉穴此时早就被操开操软了，粗壮的肉棒放肆地进进出出，微微向上翘的龟头每次都能精准地擦过布鲁斯最喜欢的地方，让他全身上下都舒服到疲软；不知喷涌了多少淫水的阴茎经过了多次频繁的高潮，此时只能半勃，即使不停地被克拉克的腹肌刮弄，也只能靠克拉克持久的操干射精。再这么下去，他的脑子都会被干成浆糊。布鲁斯迷糊地想着，一边将手指用口水润湿，向两人交合的地方伸去。他容纳克拉克的地方被撑到没了褶皱，指尖刺激着自己紧致的肉穴也刺激着克拉克；意识到自己身体的每一寸都被克拉克占有的布鲁斯突然将自己的一指插进自己的身体，只听克拉克和自己同时闷哼了一声：茎身敏感的血管擦着平滑的指背，粗糙的老茧磨着自己脆弱的粘膜。他这才注意到克拉克没有戴套就进来了。

 

布鲁斯突然在哼吟间轻笑了一声。

 

克拉克看着布鲁斯宁愿咬着唇肉也不愿褪去笑容的样子，不知为什么因此害羞到脑胀。他颤声问道：“怎，怎么了？”此时他差点也操不下去了，因为心里莫名的紧张感让他的阴茎过于敏感，他只怕他还没满足此时还在轻佻地笑着的情场高手就先精关失守；可心里的凌辱欲又占了上风，他只想着让布鲁斯哭出来叫停，让他高潮到没有任何乳白的精液可以射出来，让他没有能够夹紧屁股的力气，只能靠着最原始的生理反应在他肉棒周围痉挛。他抱住布鲁斯姣好而精健的大腿，一手把住布鲁斯的阴茎，让他放松但依然紧致的肉壁再次绞紧克拉克的，但克拉克不从，继续驶着自己的胯部，让他往里开拓。克拉克这会儿听到布鲁斯夹杂着痛苦和极乐的低吟，同时也看到他眼边一直挂着的晶莹泪水终于被干到流了下来。

 

啊、啊……

 

克拉克听见布鲁斯在他律动之下大叫着，嗓子都有些沙哑，心里不住感到从未有过的鲜活和餍足；可是他还想要，他还想这样继续下去，他想看自己的精液喷在布鲁斯性感的躯体上，让每一道伤疤都淋上两人欢爱的痕迹，用美好代替掉伤痛；他想用舌尖一遍遍舔舐他们，希望能够抚平布鲁斯的早已逝去却也仍旧残留的痛楚，或是以自己无尽的爱意将被舔开的新旧伤疤重新缝合。这么胡乱地想着，克拉克的眼泪也不住掉出了眼眶。只是一流好像就停不下来了。他咬紧牙关，感到腹部一紧；如飞箭般穿梭而过的阳精从身体内射出，深深地送进了从很久之前就在持续地抽搐痉挛的肠道里。

 

两人一块将对方送上了云端。布鲁斯绷到快要抽筋的脚背在高潮之后才重新放松，而克拉克手上也终于松开了布鲁斯的大腿。布鲁斯此时真的脱力了，双腿只能保持原样挂在克拉克的肩上动都动不了；克拉克垂眼一看，自己的手印在布鲁斯白皙的大腿内侧留下了可怖的青紫痕迹，眼泪又控制不住地流下来——既心疼爱人，又懊悔自己没把握好力度。其实他也不明白自己到底怎么就哭了，但是他清楚地知道自己很难过。布鲁斯还在喘息着，但仍旧舍得将全部的精力都用在凝视克拉克上。尽管没流干净的生理泪水仍挂在睫毛上，还模糊了眼眶，布鲁斯仍可以看到他暗恋（如今是明恋）的人哭得鼻子都红了，想笑却没力气笑，只能紧了紧被射满的肉穴，好像这样就能安慰到克拉克一般。克拉克被这猥亵的举动逗得破涕为笑，他将自己半软的肉棒从布鲁斯体内抽出，精液跟着动作被带出；但他根本无心在意这个，因为他爱着的人向他伸出了双臂——

 

“抱。”

 

克拉克扑进了布鲁斯的怀抱。两人身体都黏腻得要命，但没有人在乎；没人再想在这番温柔爱意中哭泣，也没人想着过去的单相思的痛楚。他们只是在亲热，仿佛那天是末日一般，用每一秒，每一个呼吸，每一个亲吻对爱人温存。但其实那天并不是末日，而是春日到来的第一天。


End file.
